


Minnie the Babysitter

by CartoonLover



Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (dont tell daisy), Gen, bad grammar in some parts cause its in louies perspective, donald and louie love each other so much, louie is around 3, minnie is the best aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Minnie babysits while Donald looks for a job.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Minnie Mouse, Louie Duck & Minnie Mouse
Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Minnie the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the new year!!! Yeah!! Hope you guys enjoy and have a great 2021!!!

Donald needed a job, he couldn't ignore that anymore. The money he saved up over the years was almost gone and he didn't want to ask Scrooge for more, not unless he really had to. So he needed a job, but that meant leaving Louie alone and he had never done that before. Even when they went over to the mansion Donald made sure to be around him at all times. He wasn't sure how he'd react to being left with someone else for so long, and he was kind of scared to find out. But he needed a job so that meant he had no choice. 

He spent the next few days looking around for opportunities and finally found one, which meant all he had to do now was find someone to watch Louie. It shouldn't be too hard, it wasn't like there was a shortage of people. So he started calling his friends, he would use his Uncle as the first option, but he was so busy with the twins and Donald didn't want to add onto that.

Minnie ended up being the only one who could do it on such short notice and he gave her about a thousand thank you's before she told him to stop and that she was happy to do it. This was one of the many times he was glad he had such great friends. 

He started going through what Louie would need for the day and putting it into a bag before his eyes landed on his son. Louie smiled and waved at him and Donald smiled back as he sat down and pulled him into his lap. How to have this conversation? "How do you feel about going to see Aunt Minnie today?" 

"Why?" 

"I have to go somewhere for a few hours and someone needs to watch you." 

Louie looked at him stubbornly, "I go." 

Donald shook his head, "Sorry, Sweetheart, but you can't. But you like Minnie, right? She's nice and a lot of fun, I'm sure the time will fly by." Louie started tearing up so Donald quickly pulled him closer and began soothing him. "It's gonna be okay, Louie, it's not forever, just a few hours, and then we'll be back together again." 

"Promise?" 

He smiled at him, "Promise." 

So Donald finished packing the bag, there was still the thing of if he got a job this would be happening more often, but one issue at a time. And maybe if today went well enough Louie would soon get used to being without him for a while. That was his hope anyway. He couldn't be overly dependant on him, all the parenting books said that was a big no-no, and who was he to not listen to them?

The drive to Minnie's was short but also not short enough, there was no way Louie was ready to say goodbye to him. He almost thought about canceling the interview, waiting a few months before doing this, but he would just have this problem then too, best to deal with it now. He just wished it wouldn't be this hard, he didn't _want_ to leave Louie and this would be just as difficult for him as his son, but he knew it was for the best. They needed money to survive and an unfortunate part of that was being away from his kid for a few hours. They needed this, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. 

Louie refused to let go of him after he got everything settled with Minnie and he wished he could say he was surprised. But he really did have to get going, any later and he'd be late for his interview. "I know this is gonna be hard, but I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?" He felt him nod against his shoulder and smiled then placed a kiss on his head. "Be good for Aunt Minnie, I'll be back in just a few short hours. I love you." Louie looked at him and gave a small smile, 

"I wuv yu too." He handed him to Minnie and then gave him one last look and a wave before heading out the door, knowing that if he didn't leave then then he never would. 

Louie watched the thing his Dada disappeared into until the big mouse got his attention. He liked her, she was sweet and always gave him sweet things when his Dada wasn't looking, but she wasn't his Dada. He wanted his Dada. Why did he leave? Was Louie not good enough for him? 

The big mouse smiled at him, "It's okay, Louie, your Dad'll be back soon and in the meantime we get to hang out." She said, bringing him into the room that smelled really nice. 

"Wher he go?" 

"He's going to a job interview." Louie looked at her confused, what was that? And why did it sound so, bad? "A job is something adults have to get money, so that they can take care of things and the people they care about. An interview is something they have to do to get a job." So he didn't leave cause Louie was bad, he just needed mony? Maybe there was a way Louie could get mony. If he had mony he wouldn't hafta hafe job- jobs sound hard and his Dada did so much for him, he want to do something for him too. 

Then that settled it, "I need mony, to help Dada." 

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Louie grinned at her. "Unfortunately you're a bit too young for money, but I'll tell you another way you can help him. You can help him just by being you, jobs can make people tired but being around the people they love can make them less tired. And remind them why they have them in the first place." All he had to do was be him? That sound easy, he can do that. Anything to help his Dada.

She gave him something to eat after that and he asked her more about jobs. He didn't really understand it, but the big mouse said it was cause he was too young. The only thing he really focused on was that his Dada would be away from him more often. He didn't want that, but the big duckie who took care of the place his cousins stay at say sometime you hafta do things you don't want to. He didn't know why but Hue and Dew trust her so so did he. He would miss his Dada but the big mouse say he got job for him so he would just hafta deal with it. 

Dada's took care of people, that what they did, Louie had to let him do whatever it took to take care of him. Even if it sounded bad. His Dada know what he doing, his Dada always know what he doing. And apparently he was doing job now. 

After he finished eating the big mouse took him back into the room with all the things he wasn't suppose to climb and pulled some of his toys out of the thing he Dada always carried. She handed him his box that he had to put stuff into and set him on the ground. She wasn't gonna leave him was she? He didn't want to be alone. He start tearing up and she quick sat next to him. "What's wrong, Louie?" 

"No leave! Stay wit me!" 

She dried his eyes, "Oh, Louie, of course I'm staying with you! It wouldn't be much of a hang out if I didn't, right?" He nodded and she give him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone while you're here." He not be alone. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe it even be fun like his Dad say. 

The two of them played with his toys for a while and he have fun, not as much as with his Dada or cousins but still fun. The playing tired him out but he wasn't ready to nap without his Dada, but the big mouse wasn't making him which make him like her even more. That was the day he decided she he's favorite big person after his Dada. And maybe after the big duckie that talk weird and took care of his cousins ...maybe not, he say weird things sometime that Louie don't understan. He didn't like not understaning something, but neither did Hue so maybe it was a cousin thing. 

Suddenly a noise came from the big rectangle and he jumped. The big mouse smiled at him and picked him up so it hasta be a good thing, maybe it was his Dada! She open the big rectangle and his Dada appeared in front of it, it was him! He was back! Louie made grabby hands for him and wiggled in the big mouse's arms. "Dada!" 

His Dada quick grabbed him and start putting kisses all over him which make him giggle. "Louie! Oh, I missed you so much!" 

"Miss yu to! Bunch and bunch!" Donald smiled at that then looked at Minnie who was watching them with a smile of her own. 

"Min, I really can't thank you enough for this. How was he? Did he do okay?" He seemed to be okay, and looked like he had tired himself out but he had a big grin on his face and that was all that really mattered to Donald.

"It was no trouble at all, Love, he was an absolute sweetheart. He had a little trouble at first but he was brave, just like you asked him to be." He looked at Louie who nodded and he placed another kiss on him. "Oh and the cutest thing happened! While I was explaining to him what you were doing he said he 'needed money, to help you out', isn't that just the sweetest?" 

It really was. "Louie..." 

Louie looked at him sheepishly, "You do so much for me, wannaed to do something for yu to." 

"Just be you, Sweetheart, that's all I ever want." Two people had tell Louie that now, it had to be true. That sounded easy, a lot easy than job. He had the better life. 

Donald and Minne talked for a few more minutes before Louie let out a yawn. The two of them chuckled, "I should get him home so he can nap. But really, thank you again." Minnie waved him off and he thought that was fair enough by now. He turned back to his son, "Tell Aunt Minne bye-bye." He cooed to him. 

His son waved at her, "Bye-bye, Aun Minie!" The adults froze at that but Louie didn't seem to notice, content to snuggle into his Dad. That was the first time he had referred to one of them like that beside Donald. Minnie put her hands over her mouth and Donald grinned at her, she deserved it, Louie adored her. Even before he asked her to babysit. 

They hugged after that and Donald and Louie left, Louie falling asleep as soon as he got in his car seat. But not before his Dad could tell him how proud of him he was for today, and since Donald had gotten a second interview it looked like days like today were going to be happening more often. Well, everyone said the first day was the hardest- and they both got through it, they could get through anything with their family be their side. 


End file.
